<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magia em Suas Veias by Lainnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269252">Magia em Suas Veias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainnie/pseuds/Lainnie'>Lainnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, ChanKai, Fluffy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainnie/pseuds/Lainnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin, quando decidiu sair de casa, esperava por muitas coisas, mas acabar sendo uma espécie de faz-tudo de um dos magos mais poderosos de seu país, definitivamente não era uma delas. Se apaixonar por ele também não fazia parte de seus planos, e, apesar de gostar de rotinas, Jongin percebe que não tem muita força sobre como as coisas a sua volta fluem. Ele está, não tão surpreendente assim, na verdade bastante grato sobre como as coisas fluíram para ele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ghibli &amp; EXO - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magia em Suas Veias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLOT #007<br/>Inspirado em "Howl's Moving Castle" (O Castelo Animado)</p><p>Eu nem acredito que consegui terminar isso. Estou feliz, espero que gostem da história, boa leitura!</p><p>Obrigada de verdade Gelinho por betar a fanfic. Você é um anjo!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim Jongin era um homem de hábitos. Gostava da tranquilidade, da estabilidade, da noção de saber o que teria para se fazer no amanhã. Foi criado para ser assim e assim ele era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, em algum momento, o que era para ser, deixou de ser, e Jongin não sabia lidar com isso. Quando começou a acordar e ao invés de sentir a gratidão que tinha a tendência de percorrer seu corpo por lidar com mais um dia </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> um dia igual aos outros, rotineiro </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>, um novo sentimento, um amargo e um que Jongin não gostaria de sentir mais, se apoderou de seu corpo. Quando confrontou um amigo de longa data, Sehun, que lhe encarou como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse crescido em seu corpo, apenas deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talvez você esteja entediado de acordar e todo dia fazer a mesma coisa, sabe. Não é exatamente algo surpreendente, considerando-se que você faz o que faz durante toda a vida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As palavras, não cruéis, mas soltas ao acaso, despretensiosas, pegaram e se cravaram em algum lugar no peito de Jongin e se enraizaram ali. Dia após dia, acordando em sua fazenda, mexendo com os mesmos animais, colhendo nas safras os mesmos legumes, vendo o mesmo céu, estrelas e constelações, o que havia se enraizado no peito de Jongin estava dando frutos, criando raízes e dando folhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo grande, cruel e fervoroso. Então, quando abriu seus olhos um dia e olhou para Sehun que comia normalmente na mesa de jantar deles, e disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou saindo. Vou viajar. Conhecer o mundo. Então, eu volto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun não se surpreendeu realmente. Ele piscou uma, duas, três vezes, vagarosamente, suas feições tomadas por um leve cansaço, apenas mexeu uma de suas mãos em desagrado e, desviando o olhar, voltando a ler o jornal da cidade, respondeu: “Apenas vá. Boa viagem. Me informe se achar algo legal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E foi isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Três dias depois, com uma mochila nas costas, uma determinação voraz no olhar, Jongin saiu de sua pequena fazenda e foi explorar o mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No começo, foi incrível. Novas cidades, novas pessoas, novas culturas. Tudo era mágico e bonito. Às vezes, literalmente mágico. Jongin nunca tinha visto um mago ou algo do tipo, mas fora de sua fazenda, sua cidade e casa, não era realmente difícil de encontrar a magia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algumas cidades eram sucateadas por ela, também. Outras, quase nenhuma. Às vezes, um meio termo. Em algum ponto de sua jornada, Jongin começou a sentir falta de sua rotina; a tranquilidade, a consistência, o cotidiano. Em outros, sentia-se incrível por não ter mais nada daquilo. Era difícil de explicar tamanhas emoções, quando toda a sua vida se confinou a um pequeno espaço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de tudo, isso não explicava o porquê dele estar com uma vassoura em mãos, suas duas mochilas </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> em algum ponto, havia ganhado mais objetos </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> e um olhar feroz direcionado a duas crianças ingratas e maldosas que cutucavam um homem caído no chão. Talvez um sem teto, a julgar por suas roupas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onde está a mãe de vocês?” Uma das crianças deu-lhe língua e Jongin sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva; virou a vassoura para bater no menino, que se esquivou e riu alto, correndo e puxando o outro com ele. Acabou bufando e se virou para o próprio coitado. “Sinto muito, senhor, você está bem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A reação do homem não foi esperada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ergueu a cabeça por inteiro, olhos cheios de lágrimas e vermelho talvez pelo choro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh meu Deus. Um anjo salvador.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sinto muito?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você.” Ele chorou, se agarrando a sua perna, o que quase fez Jongin cair de bunda no chão, assustado com a reação. “</span>
  <span>Você</span>
  <span> me salvou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senhor, eram só crianças.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demônios!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senhor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demônios, é o que eu digo</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Então apertou a perna de Jongin com força. “</span>
  <span>Por</span>
  <span> favor, seja meu guarda-costas e me proteja de monstros como eles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve uma pausa. Jongin sabia que eles estavam em uma quarta-feira, entrando no outono, e que em breve o inverno viria; e quando viesse, viria para destruir. Ele não tinha, necessariamente, nenhum local para ficar e se perguntou se aquele senhor, homem </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> apesar de que não parecia ser alguém </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito </span>
  </em>
  <span>mais velho do que ele </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> daria um bom salário. Com um bom salário, Jongin poderia se acomodar em alguma casa boa, de aluguel barato e reiniciar uma rotina temporária e, quem sabe, daqui </span>
  <span>há</span>
  <span> seis meses, voltasse para sua casa, cansado de verificar o mundo. Seria na verdade algo bem interessante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senhor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não me chame de senhor”</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> ele o cortou, tirando o rosto da coxa de Jongin, o que o permitiu vê-lo melhor. Apesar de sua aparência desgrenhada, o homem não era realmente velho, como suspeitou. Ele era até relativamente novo. Talvez, dentro de alguns padrões, bonito. Seus olhos, entretanto, brilhavam com um dourado que só representaria algo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>magia</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jongin estava se envolvendo, aparentemente, com alguma espécie de mágico ou algo do tipo. “eu só tenho 21 anos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, sim. Ele era, então, dois anos mais velho do que Jongin. Que agradável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E mesmo tendo 21 anos, ainda teme crianças?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como se sua pergunta o tirasse de algum estupor particular, o senhor </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> ou </span>
  <em>
    <span>homem </span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> piscou algumas vezes, o rosto ficando vermelho, talvez de raiva ou vergonha, Jongin não o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber e bufou, em alto e bom som. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De jeito nenhum aqueles seres vindo diretamente dos Vales Abandonados são crianças. Eles são </span>
  <em>
    <span>monstros</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin duvidou seriamente se aquele homem era um mago, na verdade. Não havia como alguém que temia tão fervorosamente crianças, fosse alguém digno de fazer magia; soava, na verdade, muito engraçado. Então acabou não conseguindo evitar o leve bufo divertido que saiu de seus lábios naquele momento, o que, infelizmente, pareceu aumentar a indignação do homem à sua frente que, em algum momento, havia se levantado do chão e o encarava de braços cruzados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, ele era alto. Alto e magricela. Talvez um pouco desengonçado, afinal. Isso explicaria o porquê dele ser um bom alvo para crianças maliciosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não ria de mim! Eu não estou brincando!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pôs a mão livre dele em sua cintura e a outra, que segurava a vassoura, apoiou o cabo dela no chão. As duas mochilas em suas costas pesavam um pouco e talvez estivessem perto da hora do almoço, porque sentia leve indícios de uma fome vindo. Porque mesmo que tivesse saído de suas rotinas, seu corpo ainda as obedecia fervorosamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei que não está, senhor, e acredito que isso torne tudo mais engraçado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente o rosto do homem se tornou mais vermelho e, em algum ponto, fumaça literal saia de suas orelhas. Foi um pouco surpreendente, na verdade. Jongin sabia que ele era possivelmente um mago, mas ver a magia ser vista através de uma ação tão frívola era diferente; bem, talvez ele fosse um </span>
  <em>
    <span>grande </span>
  </em>
  <span>mago. O que tornaria toda a situação </span>
  <em>
    <span>vinte </span>
  </em>
  <span>vezes mais engraçada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é tão cruel quanto aqueles seres malignos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, meu senhor, não acredito que seja. Não há chance de eu ser mais cruel do que aqueles seres vindo diretamente do Vale…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está tirando sarro de mim!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin, então, se permitiu rir abertamente, uma mão repousando em sua barriga, enquanto lágrimas de diversão surgiam em seus olhos. Se encurvou um pouco, o peso das  mochilas e a dor da risada em sua barriga se tornando perceptível e quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir, não conseguiu parar de </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorrir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O mago o encarava com a mais visível das indignações que algum dia Jongin já havia visto alguém conseguir demonstrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabe, para alguém com um rosto tão bonito, você é terrivelmente cruel, tirando sarro das pessoas assim. Tão bestial quanto aqueles seres!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enxugou uma lágrima saliente em seu olho esquerdo e bufou levemente. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar realmente no que aquele homem falava de maneira tão pura e sincera. Era realmente cômico e Jongin não se divertia assim </span>
  <span>há</span>
  <span> meses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olha, senhor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pare de me chamar de senhor!”</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> exclamou e uma fumaça novamente saiu por seus ouvidos. “Eu me chamo Park Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piscou algumas vezes e sua cabeça caiu levemente para o lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como aquele temível mago Chanyeol que…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come o coração das mocinhas e donzelas? Sim, sou eu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin podia considerar diversas coisas em sua vida. Podia considerar sair de casa, quebrando sua rotina enquanto ia atrás de um sentimento tão frívolo quanto diversão. Podia considerar se casar com a filha da vizinha, porque ela era agradável, tinha uma risada como sinos e uma voz doce como mel, além de cozinhar perfeitamente. Podia considerar qual refeição era mais apropriada para o momento e situação na qual ele se encontra. Mas, jamais, em seus dezenove anos de vida, poderia considerar trabalhar para alguém que tão descaradamente não se importava com seus títulos cruéis como ‘comer coração de mulheres’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sentimento de nojo que surgiu em seu rosto deve ter sido visível, porque o homem pareceu levemente envergonhado e se encurvou um pouco. Toda a diversão e alegria que sentia outrora havia desaparecido, como fumaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na verdade, não fui eu que espalhei isso, você sabe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas acredito que para todo boato, há um pouco de verdade nele. De algum lugar isso surgiu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>não </span>
  </em>
  <span>como coração de mulheres, você sabe. Quem espalhou isso foi o Mago Celestial de Eirfil, sabe. Não tenho culpa de absolutamente nada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Mago Celestial de Eirfil era famoso, na verdade. Um mago de um rei ou algo assim. Dizem que era soberbo, mas nada que não fosse previsível, visto que o homem era literalmente o segundo ou terceiro mago mais potente do mundo deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin era meio ruim para essas coisas que envolvem magia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E porque ele inventaria isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem, Chanyeol, parecia amuado, porque um bico surgiu em seus lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque ele tem inveja de mim, é claro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maneira como ele falou isso, tão firme e convincente, quase fez que o argumento fosse válido. Mas a única reação plausível que conseguiu tirar de Jongin foi um revirar de olhos. Apertou o cabo da vassoura com mais força. Como se um mago que teme crianças pudesse se comparar a um mago de um rei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é horrendo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas de Chanyeol ficaram mais vermelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não estou mentindo! Veja, porque a Maga Joohyun, nossa mestre, falou que eu sou melhor que ele, este indivíduo se viu no direito de me difamar com comentários obscenos como esse, para que pessoas como você, me temam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pessoas como eu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pessoas normais, sem magia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, veja, eu nunca matei absolutamente ninguém. Kyungsoo pode te provar isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meu demônio do fogo! Quando chegarmos em casa, ele lhe dará boas vindas, eu prometo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tem um </span>
  <em>
    <span>demônio</span>
  </em>
  <span> de fogo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você sabe o que eles são?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol parecia surpreso, sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão sincera. Quase cativante. Mas Jongin não fazia ideia do que significava, só sabia que a palavra </span>
  <em>
    <span>demônio </span>
  </em>
  <span>nunca poderia ser algo bom. Então deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol piscou, agora confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque você falou como se conhecesse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não conheço o que é um demônio </span>
  <em>
    <span>de </span>
  </em>
  <span>fogo, mas sei que demônios são maus. É senso comum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, Kyungsoo nunca fez nada de errado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas ele é um demônio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não deve generalizar uma raça inteira por atitudes de algumas delas. É preconceituoso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pelos Deuses, homem. São demônios.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia ser um ponto fraco, porque Chanyeol parecia resoluto em fazer ele acreditar que demônios </span>
  <em>
    <span>eram </span>
  </em>
  <span>bons. O que ia contra todo senso minimamente comum, claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aquelas criaturas de antes são infinitamente mais cruéis do que alguns demônios, como o Kyungsoo, por exemplo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está brincando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quê? Não, não estou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está comparando crianças com demônios?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não eram crianças</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, bufando. “eram torradinhas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quê.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, não lembro o nome deles realmente? Mas vocês o chamam de duendes. O que é um equívoco, porque duendes não tem magia suficiente para usarem um disfarce como aquele.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A seriedade de seu tom fez Jongin, novamente, quase acreditar nele. Talvez tenha percebido seu receio, porque o homem bateu o pé no chão; seu maxilar também ficou mais duro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou falando </span>
  <em>
    <span>sério</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Torradinhas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que culpa eu tenho se é esse o nome popular deles entre os magos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É um péssimo nome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reclame com o Comitê Mágico, não comigo. De qualquer maneira, você </span>
  <em>
    <span>enxotou </span>
  </em>
  <span>as torradinhas apenas com sua arma mágica. Isso é incrível.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Para mim, eram apenas crianças. E isso não é uma arma </span><em><span>mágica, </span></em><span>é</span> <span>uma vassoura.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Eram torradinhas! Elas queriam levar meu coração.” Então o homem franziu as sobrancelhas, encarando a vassoura. “Mas esse objeto conseguiu expulsar as Torradinhas. Como ela não é mágica?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin decidiu, definitivamente, ignorar a pergunta sobre a vassoura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seu coração?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O grande mago que tinha medo de crianças não pareceu abalado por ter sido ignorado, porque continuou a responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A minha fonte incrível de magia, claro..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Céus, você é delirante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu estou falando sério! E, de qualquer maneira, esses seres são dez vezes piores do que alguns tipos de demônios, acredite em mim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você fala com tanta propriedade que eu quase posso acreditar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenho </span>
  </em>
  <span>autoridade para falar com propriedade! Eu sou um mago, afinal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Então Jongin se afastou dele e ergueu a mão livre em sinal de rendição. “</span>
  <span>Eu</span>
  <span> não me importo muito com a propriedade que você tem para falar sobre essas coisas, mas não sou eu que vou arriscar trabalhar para um mago que tem fama de comer coração de mulheres </span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>tem um demônio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você nem mesmo é uma mulher para que eu coma seu coração!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A indignação exalava dele e, satisfeito, Jongin apontou para Chanyeol com firmeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se eu fosse, você comeria então, não é?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não!” Ergueu os dois braços. “Mas, considerando o boato, você teria que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ser </span>
  </em>
  <span>mulher para eu comer. O que você não é, logo eu não poderia comer. E Kyungsoo é inofensivo, eu prometo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, mesmo que seja, não vou acreditar, nisso, tenha um bom dia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então Jongin se virou, com sua vassoura em mãos, ajeitando as duas mochilas em suas costas e começou a andar. Não foi uma surpresa para si, entretanto, que o homem o seguisse e andasse ao seu lado. Vendo ele agora, assim, Jongin não </span>
  <span>conseguiu</span>
  <span> pensar em como o confundiu com um pobre coitado. Até suas roupas possuíam uma beleza exorbitante e talvez valessem mais do que toda a sua fazenda junta. Era um pouco revoltante de olhar, na verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olha, olha, olha, calma, vamos conversar com calma, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não há nada a ser dito, sr. Park. Acredito piamente que já chegamos onde deveríamos chegar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não é verdade!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin parou de andar abruptamente e se virou, o encarando nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>(</span>
  <b>
    <em>,)</em>
  </b>
  <span> Bem, sr. Park</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Então ergueu minimamente seu rosto para que seus olhos escuros batessem com os castanhos claros dele, que cintilavam com a magia dourada. Formavam uma cor que Jongin não sabia o nome, mas era bonita. “Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em trabalhar para um mago de fama tão duvidosa e que possui um demônio.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Mas!”</span><span>,</span> <span>exclamou</span><span>, parecendo realmente afetado. “Todo mago tem um demônio! Mesmo que não seja de fogo! Familiares também são uma espécie de demônio, sabe?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jongin piscou. Não, ele não sabia disso.</span>
</p><p><span>“Ok, de maneira geral, eles podem ser. Há também os espíritos ou alguma outra matéria, mas em geral, podem ser demônios e muitos tem! Sabe, não é tão estranho assim!”</span><span>,</span> <span>exclamou</span><span>, enquanto segurava a respiração. “Por favor, me escute.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Estou escutando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é um fazendeiro, não é?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin piscou e sentiu sem rosto enrrugar em nojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é um perseguidor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Chanyeol ficou novamente vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não! Não é isso! É seu tom de pele!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin deu dois passos para trás. Se tivesse que aguentar mais algum comentário sobre sua pele, ele meteria aquela vassoura diretamente na cara daquele mago, sendo ele comedor de corações alheios ou não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É de pessoas do sul, não é?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ainda estava receoso, então aproximou mais a vassoura de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim. O que tem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é de lá?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E se for? O que você tem a ver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de seu tom grosseiro, o mago não pareceu se abalar e continuou a sua possível explicação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O sul é majoritariamente conhecida por sua agricultura, então pensei que se você fosse de lá, eu poderia prometer a você prosperidade para sua fazenda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prosperidade.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Sim!”</span><span>,</span> <span>exclamou</span><span>, sorrindo. “Posso prometer a você chuva quando deve vir a chuva e uma safra farta sempre que for época de safra. O que me diz?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Olhe</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Jongin piscou uma, duas, três vezes e ergueu o queixo, tom de voz firme. “</span>
  <span>Não</span>
  <span> preciso de sua magia suspeita para que minha fazenda fique saudável. Meu amigo lá cuida disso. Não podemos depender de coisas como magia. A estabilidade dela deve vir quando deve vim, e os Deuses estão nos assistindo. Eles sabem o que deve ocorrer e quando ocorrer. Eu acredito nisso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é um crente.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin empinou o nariz novamente. “Sim, eu creio. Eu sei que os Deuses estão por aí e sei que cuidam de mim, de meu amigo e da nossa fazenda. Não tenho dúvidas disso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas…” Então Chanyeol murchou, como uma criança que teve seu presente de natal negado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin bufou. Sehun sempre disse que ele era fraco para pessoas que precisavam de ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olhe, Chanyeol, o quanto você me pagaria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quanto você quer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pensou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trezentos </span>
  <em>
    <span>duos </span>
  </em>
  <span>por mês.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu te dou quinhentos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio pairou no ar. Apenas o som da cidade ao redor deles audível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tá brincando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>E </span>
  </em>
  <span>te dou uma cama confortável para dormir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tudo isso para eu te proteger de crianças?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin estava completamente assustado. Trezentos duos já era uma proposta radical; pediu, pensando que não iria ser aceito. Mas aumentar para </span>
  <em>
    <span>quinhentos</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Impossível. O mago deveria cagar dinheiro. Era isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não são crianças! São torradinhas! E você seria meu ajudante também, sabe? Na hora de colher alguns ingredientes, também poderia fazer algumas entregas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve outra pausa, um silêncio. O aperto em volta do cabo de vassoura ficou mais firme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinhentos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quer que eu aumente para oitocentos?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Não!”</span><span>,</span> <span>exclamou</span><span> e negou com a cabeça fervorosamente. “Quinhentos mais estádia está ótimo! Apenas para colher, te proteger e ajudar em poções?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Sim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso é… ótimo. Muito bom. Eu…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Posso te prometer que sua fazenda estará livre de problemas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin piscou,</span>
  <span> com as</span>
  <span> sobrancelhas franzidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como assim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não digo que vou usar magia para te dá nada; só tenho alguns contatos importantes no sul e posso te prometer te livrar de qualquer problema. Se seu amigo precisar de ajuda, eu posso conseguir para ele. Se seu amigo precisar de uma mão, também posso conseguir para ele. De graça.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso é muito generoso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É justo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não acho.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ergueu a cabeça, parecendo pensar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diminuir os duos para trezentos e eu aceito essa proteção a fazenda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você vai perder duzentos duos só pela proteção?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, os duzentos duos é como se eu fosse pagar por essa proteção. É justo. E eu vou enviar um terço desses meus trezentos para meu amigo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você só ficaria com duzento!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem.” Jongin deu de ombros. “</span>
  <span>Eu</span>
  <span> vou ter uma moradia fixa, certo? E creio que isso vai ser a longo prazo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, não há problemas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você vai aceitar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ficou em silêncio pensativo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antes de aceitar verdadeiramente, gostaria de ver onde vou ficar. E conversar com o demônio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conversar com Kyungsoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin concordou com a cabeça. “Sim. Você me disse que ele ia confirmar que os boatos são falsos, não é? Além de que isso vai me provar que ele não é alguém ruim. Alguém. Não alguém, um ser. Você entendeu.” Então mexeu a mão livre em descaso. “Pode ser?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Claro!”</span><span>,</span> <span>exclamou</span> <span>com os</span><span> olhos brilhando em empolgação e Jongin poderia </span><em><span>jurar </span></em><span>ter visto alguns brilhos flutuando ao redor dele. Se perguntou quanto de magia alguém como ele poderia ter para gastá-la tão livremente.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Ok, então, deixe-me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse se organizar ou falar que iria pegar o mapa para verificar quão longe era, Chanyeol segurou seu pulso livre e sorriu. Agora, de fato, haviam pequenos brilhos ao seu redor e seus olhos cintilavam em um dourado fortíssimo. Antes que pudesse pensar o que estava ocorrendo, Chanyeol pulou, alto, e antes que notasse e pudesse se impedir de gritar, fervorosa e firmemente, tanto ele quanto o mago estavam flutuando no ar; </span>
  <em>
    <span>andando </span>
  </em>
  <span>pelo ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mão grande e gelada de Chanyeol ainda segurava seu pulso e, em algum momento, foi parar em sua mão, onde seus dedos se entrelaçaram e em pavor, com medo de cair, Jongin apertou ela e a segurou firmemente. O homem ao seu lado ria, divertido com tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ande normal! Estamos apenas andando!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, apesar do medo, permitiu que desse um passo, dois passos, três passos, no ar. Antes que notasse, andava como se fosse em terra, apesar de seus passos serem maiores e mais proeminentes. Jongin se permitiu ficar encantando momentaneamente com a visão que tinha das pessoas embaixo de si, dos carros e pequenos bondes que transitavam no dia a dia comum. Passavam por perto de alguns telhados, mas nunca tocaram nenhum deles. Apenas andavam, de mãos dadas, enquanto Chanyeol ria. Jongin notou que suas mochilas estavam leves e as viu flutuar também; a vassoura que tinha em mãos não foi solta em momento algum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Devo afirmar que sua arma mágica é muito especial!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin piscou e o encarou e, por estarem tão perto das nuvens, o vento o fazia falar com um tom mais alto do que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quê?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sua arma mágica.” E apontou para a vassoura com a mão livre. Jongin revirou os olhos com o assunto que havia voltado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você diz a vassoura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sorriu, amplo e grande e concordou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sua arma mágica!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A empolgação do homem mais o fato de estarem </span>
  <em>
    <span>andando </span>
  </em>
  <span>pelo ar, fez Jongin rir. Rir em alto e bom som, porque toda a situação era estranha e levemente divertida. Acabou rindo novamente quando Chanyeol pulou um pouco, como se estivesse subindo uma escada, e o arrastou junto. Riu quando tocou em uma nuvem e riu quando passou ao lado de alguns pássaros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu quando viu algumas crianças olhando para eles estupefatos e sorriu novamente quando viu uma bruxinha de doze anos, provavelmente, em sua vassoura, passando ao lado deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento, encarou Chanyeol, que o encarou novamente, seus cabelos pretos flutuando ao seu redor de maneira desordenada, assim como tudo nele parecia ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meu nome é Kim Jongin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, encantado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim! Sou Kim Jongin, das terras do Sul! Tenho dezenove anos! E minha fazenda é de arroz e algodão! Estou ansioso para trabalhar com você!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque, de algum jeito, Jongin já sabia em seu íntimo que aceitaria trabalhar com aquele mago desengonçado e infantil, que tinha medo de crianças. Talvez porque ele fosse estupidamente cativante, mas toda essa informação era algo que trabalharia e pensaria mais tarde. Por enquanto, apenas andaria sobre o ar e curtiria um pouco da magia que nunca teria (mas não invejava quem tinha).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por alguns instantes, apenas se permitiu aproveitar o momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou ansioso para trabalhar com você também!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E essa foi a resposta de Chanyeol. Jongin sorriu e riu, em alto e bom som. Talvez as coisas não fossem acabar tão ruins assim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Quando Jongin pensava em Kyungsoo, o demônio de Chanyeol, ele imaginou diversas coisas sobre a criatura. Algo enorme, feroz, com dentes pontiagudos. Um ser com chifres, cruel, olhos vermelhos. Talvez uma cauda. O ser poderia ter um tridente também, quem sabe. De fato, Jongin pensou em </span><em><span>várias</span></em><span> coisas, mas nenhuma delas era realmente compatível com a realidade: uma pequena bola de fogo, que vivia com uma expressão </span><span>—</span> <span>se demônios tivessem expressões </span><span>—</span><span> emburrada, sua cor amarela e laranja, enquanto exalava um calor confortável.</span></p><p>
  <span>Quando entrou na casa de Chanyeol, a maior bagunça que um dia Jongin já tinha visto, não imaginava que tinha entrado para encontrar um demônio que na verdade era </span>
  <em>
    <span>fofo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Acabou segurando a respiração </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>porque se respirasse muito fundo, espirraria, já que a situação da casa era deplorável </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> e se abaixou um pouco na lareira da casa para poder ver o famoso Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabe, espero que você não ligue para a bagunça da casa</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Chanyeol começou, parecendo meio tímido, enquanto mexia o dedo de uma maneira (não) discreta e empurrava um pouco do pó para debaixo do enorme tapete que havia no centro da dita sala. “eu não tenho muito tempo para organizar ela, desculpe...” Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas, enrugando levemente o nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tudo bem.” Não estava nada bem, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ao menos, agora, nada. Futuramente, quem sabe, amanhã, ou mais tarde, ele limpasse. Porque se fosse realmente morar por ali, o mínimo que deveria ocorrer era que essa casa fosse habitável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“então”</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Chanyeol falou em seguida. “Kyungsoo pode ser um pouco tímido e…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu, tímido? Não ouse falar por mim, Park Chanyeol.” Uma voz um pouco grave soou, totalmente irritada. Jongin piscou, ainda levemente curvado e olhando para a pequena bola de fogo que se mexia, parecendo preguiçosa. “Eu posso falar por mim mesmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Jongin ia se levantar, os olhos (o fogo tinha olhos!) do demônio (Kyungsoo!) o encararam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E você é?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin se ergueu, sentindo falta da vassoura em suas mãos. Acabou pondo os braços na cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin e estarei trabalhando como guarda-costas de Chanyeol por um tempo. Espero que possamos nos dar bem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um silêncio e o fogo, em algum momento, suspirou; Jongin se perguntou se lidar com Chanyeol era realmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>cansativo assim. Ou talvez o demônio estivesse apenas entediado e cansado de ficar preso eternamente dentro da lareira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, devo lhe desejar boa sorte ou algo do tipo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin jogou levemente sua cabeça para o lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele sofre muitos atentados?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando uma pequena mão de fogo se mexeu, em desdém, Jongin quase suspirou em êxtase, surpreendido com aquilo. Mas apenas se permitiu respirar fundo e prender a respiração por alguns instantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele é apenas dramático. É por isso que não entendo a necessidade de um guarda-costas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ei!” A voz de Chanyeol soou e Jongin havia se esquecido que, de fato, o rapaz ainda estava lá. “Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! E só para você sabe, Kyung, hoje eu fui atacado por </span>
  <em>
    <span>torradinhas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin se virou levemente e o viu mexendo em uma mesinha de canto, cheia de papéis e alguns potes. Ele não virou a cabeça, porém, para falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Torradinhas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Torradinhas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está inventando isso, seu idiota.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora Chanyeol se virou, bochechas em uma coloração adorável de rosa e um bico nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você, sim.” Jongin, então, se virou e encarou o demônio que ergueu o olhar e o encarou. “Eram apenas crianças, não eram?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutamente.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bufou, exasperado, mas uma pitada de carinho estava ali, Jongin sentiu, enquanto Chanyeol soltava resmungos sobre como </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninguém nessa casa respeitava seus conhecimentos reais </span>
  </em>
  <span>e algo como </span>
  <em>
    <span>torradinhas existem, apenas esperem</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jongin optou por ignorar tudo isso e encarar novamente o demônio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ei</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> falou baixinho e se agachou, suas mãos segurando a ponta da lareira de pedra. “Kyungsoo, não é?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos do demônio o encararam e ele balançou sua cabeça (seu corpo?), em uma concordância muda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, Chanyeol me falou que você poderia me confirmar que ele não come coração de mulheres.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ficou quieto por uns instantes, antes de soltar um suspiro quase inaudível. “Você fala sobre aqueles boatos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabe, Jongin, há algumas coisas que acho que você deve saber sobre esse bobão antes de, de fato, começar a trabalhar com ele.” Jongin não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça, esperando que o ser continuasse falando. Tendo notado que, de fato, havia conseguido sua atenção, prosseguiu. “Chanyeol é um mago bom. Verdadeiramente falando. Um pouco bobão e atrapalhado, mas em sua essência não há nada de ruim. Mas há muitos boatos falando mal dele, então ele possui vários nomes para se esconder. Ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>é </span>
  </em>
  <span>forte, também, apesar do que aparenta. Um dos maiores magos que conheço. Não apenas porque eu ajudo, apesar de que parte de sua magia é graças a mim, mas seu talento bruto é algo notável. Então realmente sua presença seria apenas, talvez, para preencher mais o vazio dele do que de fato para protegê-lo. Há muito que um humano possa fazer para impedir inimigos de magos, você sabe disso, não é?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin, em algum momento, havia permitido que seus joelhos descansassem no chão, mas sem soltar a ponta da lareira de pedra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei, sim. Ele ficou falando que minha vassoura é mágica e tudo isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol é uma pessoa em essência, extrovertida. Mas são poucos que ficam ao seu lado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin inspirou profundamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então sou pago apenas para fazer companhia a ele?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo piscou e deu de ombros, se demônios de fogo pudessem dar de ombros, claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você vai ajudar com as entregas dele, não é?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, ele disse algo do tipo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tem sua resposta, então. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que ele não é mau. Os boatos são para prejudicá-lo e mantê-lo só. Chanyeol não gosta de machucar as aranhas, pelos Deuses. De jeito nenhum ele comeria coração de mulheres e mocinhas por diversão.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin, então, naquele momento, se sentiu estúpido. Verdadeiramente estúpido. Poderia ser porque fielmente acreditou em todas as coisas que foram ditas ruins contra Chanyeol, incluindo sobre a maldade de seu demônio, quando, na verdade, tudo não passava de fofoca. Jongin sempre foi fiel a não acreditar cem por cento em fofocas, apesar de saber que havia sempre um pouco de verdade nelas, mas ele nunca viveu no mundo mágico para saber até onde essas verdades iam. E notar isso agora o fez quase fazer uma careta. Ele estava julgando uma pessoa e um ser antecipadamente, sem necessidade. Sehun iria rir dele se descobrisse o que ele andava fazendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin decidiu, então, que daria uma chance a ele. Mesmo que já tivesse decidido, indiretamente, que permaneceria na casa como guarda-costas do homem anteriormente; mas agora com o fator essencial de confiança. Jongin daria um voto de sua confiança ao mago, algo que ele não tinha pensado em fazer até então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com isso, encarou Kyungsoo nos olhos e sorriu, agradecido. Jongin notou que o fogo tremeluziu um pouco, como se seu sorriso tivesse feito ele se encolher. Mas não se abalou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado, Kyungsoo.” O fogo ganhou uma coloração levemente rosada, o que o fez erguer as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pare com isso, seu idiota. Vocês, humanos, sempre agradecendo sem realmente haver um bom motivo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vocês demônios não agradecem quando se fazem bons atos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo o encarou, quase debochadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro que não. Se fizermos uma boa ação para você, então você passa a nos dever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boca de Jongin se abriu em um ‘o’ pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então estou devendo algo a você?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo balançou sua mão novamente, em descaso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, idiota. Eu não lhe fiz favor algum, apenas falei a verdade. Agora, vá. Chanyeol subiu já tem algum tempo,” Jongin virou o rosto, exasperado, sem ter notado que o mago havia, de fato, saído da sala. “e eu sei que você está ansioso para limpar essa sala. Na verdade, se eu fosse físico, teria limpado isso a muito mais tempo </span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>teria dado a ele um chute merecido nas canelas por ter permitido que esse local chegasse a esse estado. Mas não posso. Então, faça isso por mim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin virou seu corpo para encará-lo novamente e sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se eu fizer isso, você vai estar devendo algo a mim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bufou, quase divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então se permitiu levantar, bater as mãos nas calças e sorrir, seu olhar procurando sua vassoura e a encontrando perto das escadas que, descendo, davam para a porta pela qual eles entraram na casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, acho que vou começar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um muxoxo soou de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boa sorte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E aquilo era tudo o que Jongin precisava para começar sua limpeza, sua cabeça focada e mente decidida, enquanto pensava em maneiras de poder ajudar Chanyeol, sem ser com a limpeza da casa. Mas, bem, uma coisa de cada vez, pelo menos, por hora, ele limparia essa bagunça que o mago chamava de casa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Limpar a casa até que havia sido fácil; a presença constante de Kyungsoo, mesmo que não falante, permitiu (ironicamente) Jongin de se manter estável e firme sobre seus afazeres. Era algo que secretamente ansiava, mesmo que não fosse </span>
  <em>
    <span>exatamente </span>
  </em>
  <span>desse jeito que imaginava que poderia saciar sua carência de ter uma presença viva ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque, apesar de viver de maneira reclusa, Jongin nunca foi o melhor em viver sem uma presença com qualquer tipo de ser vivo. Não era atoa que, mesmo quando vivia sozinho, antes de morar com Sehun, ele tivesse vários animais. Todos em casa, inclusive, vivendo alegremente com seu amigo. O ponto era: Jongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostava </span>
  </em>
  <span>de seres vivos. Pessoas, plantas </span>
  <span> — </span>
  <span>ele não era um fazendeiro atoa</span>
  <span> —</span>
  <span> e animais. Atualmente, aparentemente, a presença de demônios também entraria na sua lista de “possíveis e boas companhias” pois Kyungsoo havia ocupado seu papel perfeitamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falando quando necessário, respondendo educadamente, ficando em silêncio quando deveria. Não havia sido, de maneira alguma, um incômodo. Era até mais confortável do que ter apenas as plantas como uma presença constante, pois ele poderia </span>
  <em>
    <span>responder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Era mais do que apenas monólogos e isso era, muito, muito apreciado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De qualquer maneira, limpar a casa, ouvindo agradecimentos e conselhos de Kyungsoo, foi, até, divertido. Mesmo que houvesse muitas teias de aranhas, papéis </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>suspeitos </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>espalhados, poeira em locais absurdos e muita aglomeração delas, foi até calmamente e satisfatório após ver a sala e a cozinha em um estado aceitável. “O banheiro, porém, foi uma luta; Kyungsoo aconselhou arduamente a não mexer na bancada de cremes e tinturas para cabelo, que foi absolutamente ouvido por Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quarto de Chanyeol, porém, foi zona proibida; nem Jongin quis entrar e nem Chanyeol se ofereceu, então tudo ficou bem no final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando deu a hora do jantar – deveria ser hora do jantar, afinal, pela janela, Jongin poderia facilmente ver que já estava escuro –, Chanyeol apareceu e seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de uma nova sala. Jongin se permitiu sorrir orgulhosamente e estufar levemente o peito. Kyungsoo bufou ao fundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh meu deus, o que vocês fizeram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin cruzou os braços. “Arrumei a casa, claro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, que havia ido até sua bancada, começou a folhear os papéis. “Oh meu deus. Pelos Deuses. Céus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin revirou os olhos e foi para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e tirando de lá três ovos e alguns bacons; foi até um dos armários e tirou um saco que sabia ter pão </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>inesperadamente novo e </span>
  <em>
    <span>bom </span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>e o pôs na bancada da pia. Começou a fazer o jantar, indo até a lareira com Kyungsoo, que apenas revirou os olhos. Jongin se curvou e sorriu para ele. “Sinto muito por isso, você me permitiria esquentar os ovos aqui?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol parecia não estar escutando a conversa pois ainda estava em alguma espécie de surto particular sobre os papéis. Kyungsoo encarou Jongin nos olhos, este que ainda sorria e resmungou</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span> “Apenas porque você foi educado.” Então se abaixou, permitindo que Jongin o usasse para fazer os ovos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfeito, botou a frigideira e começou a fritar os ovos e o bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um ‘Oh meu deus’ foi ouvido novamente, o que o fez erguer a cabeça e encarar sobre o ombro um Chanyeol que o encarava assustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você </span>
  <em>
    <span>é </span>
  </em>
  <span>um mago. Um bruxo. Algo terrivelmente poderoso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin soltou um bufo. “Qual o motivo da vez para dizer isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo permitiu ser usado para fazer </span>
  <em>
    <span>ovos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele foi educado, diferente de você, que já se intromete!" A voz do demônio soou e Jongin sorriu, divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, Sr. Park, eu sou educado.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Pare com o Sr. Park!”</span><span>,</span> <span>choramingou</span><span> “Além de que eu gostaria de saber </span><em><span>como </span></em><span>você conseguiu limpar toda essa casa, em, tipo, menos de seis horas.” Ainda fritando os ovos, cantarolou do fundo de sua garganta.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Com minha arma mágica, claro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A vassoura mágica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não o encarou, mas sorriu, Kyungsoo o encarando sobre os olhos. “Sim, minha vassoura mágica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabia </span>
  </em>
  <span>que ela era mágica.” Jongin não pôde evitar a risada borbulhante que escapou de seus lábios, completamente divertido com a situação. Suas bochechas esquentaram com isso, mas não podia deixar de pensar sobre o </span>
  <em>
    <span>quão </span>
  </em>
  <span>divertido aquele mago era. Talvez as coisas não fossem realmente tão ruins assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As coisas poderiam ser bem legais, pensou; talvez fugir de sua rotina não tenha sido um erro, em hipótese alguma. Mas ainda era cedo para falar. Talvez fosse a euforia. Fosse apenas a sensação de liberdade e divertimento do momento. Fosse o que fosse, Jongin aproveitaria os momentos, então riu novamente ao ouvir a fala de Chanyeol e botava os ovos em um prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ela é mágica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um som de contentamento soou atrás de si e foi quando notou que Chanyeol se erguia, curiosamente, atrás de si. Ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou apenas vendo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin voltou a olhar para frente e cantarolou, em concordância.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tudo bem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava satisfeito. Não era um sentimento ruim, que se acomodava nele e poderia ser algo que passaria a odiar. Na verdade, sentia que poderia aprender a gostar daquilo. Pôs os últimos ovos no prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, que já não estava mais atrás de si, cantando alto e divertido alguma música pop e nova que tocava pelas rádios, e ajeitava a mesa. Sim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talvez</span>
  </em>
  <span> ele pudesse aprender a gostar daquele sentimento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vida na casa de Chanyeol não era </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>difícil de se acostumar. Mas isso não significava que era parada. Muito pelo contrário: após seu primeiro dia lá, Chanyeol passou a dar muitas outras tarefas, muito mais mágicas, a Jongin. Entregar uma poção para a velhinha Kina, que morava na rua Corações, do Vale das Samarinas. Procurar olhos de salamandras no Campo do Além, quando a casa dele </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>uma casa que andava! Jongin ainda pensava surpreso </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> parava por aquelas bandas, colher flores específicas pois cada uma delas tinha propriedades que Jongin jamais poderia saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes, inclusive, mesmo que não houvesse uma única gota de magia em suas veias </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>isso não é verdade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanyeol uma vez disse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>todos nós temos um pouco de magia correndo em nossas veias. Apenas precisamos saber como usar e como despertar</span>
  </em>
  <span> —</span>
  <span>, ele até mesmo fazia algumas poções bobas, para crianças, como Kyungsoo uma vez o disse, não por maldade, mas um fato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“São poções para crianças magos, que estão em seus primeiros anos de escola. Qualquer um que saiba os ingredientes pode fazer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin havia ficado pensativo no dia. Decidiu que não se importava; a sensação de misturar coisas que, juntas, dariam em uma poção que tinha uma capacidade específica, era muito mais divertido do que deveria ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poções para dormir, para dar sorte, feitiços para fazer ventar bons ventos, feitiços para fazer as flores crescerem bem, poções para dar bons sonhos. Tudo isso era </span>
  <em>
    <span>incrível </span>
  </em>
  <span>e pertenciam a um mundo que, até poucos meses, jamais pensaria ser seu. Mas agora era. E Jongin se pegava um pouco encantando, mais e mais, a cada dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, obviamente, ajudava em tudo. Ele sempre dava mais alegria a cada um desses afazeres. Os tornava menos monótonos </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>não que </span>
  <em>
    <span>fazer </span>
  </em>
  <span>poções pudesse ser chato, apenas… a presença de Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>tornava </span>
  </em>
  <span>isso mais legal </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> e mais divertidos. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>presença </span>
  </em>
  <span>de Chanyeol, na verdade, era muito boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muito, muito boa. Agradável. Jongin não tinha outras palavras para explicar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E mesmo que o mago de vinte e um anos fosse desengonçado, muito mais alto do que deveria ser e fosse um pouco denso para captar momentos </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>o que poderia </span>
  <em>
    <span>ser </span>
  </em>
  <span>um problema às vezes, Jongin pensava, principalmente quando queria momentos de silêncio</span>
  <span> —</span>
  <span>, ele poderia ser incrível quando quisesse. Mágico, gentil e um amigo fantástico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin até mesmo às vezes se pegava um pouco tímido pensando sobre o </span>
  <em>
    <span>quanto </span>
  </em>
  <span>gostava da presença do mais velho. Havia, até mesmo, em uma de suas cartas a seu amigo Sehun, comentado sobre isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua resposta, porém, o fez apenas franzir as sobrancelhas, porque dizia: </span>
  <em>
    <span>você gosta dele. Isso é legal. Quando oficializarem as coisas, venham me visitar. Gostaria de conhecê-lo. Sem falar que Monggu sente muito a sua falta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu pensamento foi: </span>
  <em>
    <span>apenas Monggu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A outra mensagem, semanas depois, de Sehun foi: </span>
  <em>
    <span>você é um idiota.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin absolutamente não tinha entendido nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao menos ele sabia que um de seus filhos estava com saudades deles. Jongin sabia, eventualmente, que uma das coisas que mais sentiria falta sobre sua fazenda, sua casa, seriam seus animais. Talvez ele devesse visitá-los em breve. Sem oficializar nada, pois não fazia </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideia </span>
  </em>
  <span>do que deveria ser oficializado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, Jongin, você pensou sobre aquilo que eu disse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ergueu os olhos da última carta que havia recebido a três dias </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>que tinha mais coisas apenas do que um </span>
  <em>
    <span>você é idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Falava sobre como andava as coisas na fazenda, os animais, sobre a pessoa que </span>
  <em>
    <span>supostamente </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sehun andava falando (era a vizinha deles, Irene) e várias informações que aparentemente o amigo dele havia deixado passar </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> e encarou Chanyeol, que tinha os cabelos pretos ainda úmidos do banho, bochechas vermelhas e usava uma camisa branca larga e grande, junto com uma calça moletom simples. Aparentemente hoje não teria trabalho; não usava sua roupa habitual chamativa, com sua capa decorativa e roupas extravagantes, mas arrumadas. Era apenas uma roupa de casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o motivo fazia todo o corpo de Jongin esquentar, por conta do pedido que havia sido feito a algumas semanas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não foi algo propositalmente feito </span>
  <em>
    <span>para </span>
  </em>
  <span>envergonhar Jongin, apenas ocorreu. Não era nada demais </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>na verdade </span>
  <em>
    <span>era </span>
  </em>
  <span>muita coisa</span>
  <span> —,</span>
  <span> em teoria: Chanyeol foi convidado pelo rei a participar de seu baile anual e ele seria um convidado de honra, visto que havia ajudado o príncipe quando ele se perdeu e foi enfeitiçado pela Bruxa dos Vales Abandonados, e ele teria o direito de convidar uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>pessoa especial</span>
  </em>
  <span>, que seria tão convidado de honra quanto Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O problema é que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kim Jongin, havia sido chamado para ser o acompanhante dele. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jongin. O suposto guarda-costas </span>
  <span> — </span>
  <span>que não havia protegido, até o momentos, meses depois daquele primeiro dia, uma única vez</span>
  <span> —</span>
  <span>, o ajudante faz-tudo sem um pingo de magia nas veias, havia sido convidado para um baile real, por um </span>
  <em>
    <span>convidado de honra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin deveria ter comentando sobre isso com Sehun. Mas como ele não tinha Sehun, mas tinha Kyungsoo, que, apesar de todo o preconceito inicial, se tornou um </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo </span>
  </em>
  <span>de Jongin, um bem importante por sinal, acabou desabafando com o demônio de fogo sobre sua insegurança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo no dia havia bufado divertidamente e dito que era esperado. Jongin perguntou o porquê. Kyungsoo deu de ombros, seus ombros de fogo, balançando em um ar de diversão puro. Jongin se perguntou se </span>
  <em>
    <span>deveria </span>
  </em>
  <span>se sentir ofendido, quando seus dois amigos pareciam estar rindo zombeteiramente dele </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>um através de cartas, outro, presencialmente</span>
  <span> —</span>
  <span> e ele nem mesmo sabia o motivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, Chanyeo</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Naquela altura, não havia mais </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sr. Park</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Era apenas </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol </span>
  </em>
  <span>e </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu</span>
  <span> acho que você deveria procurar outra pessoa.” Jongin ergueu o rosto, mesmo que ainda estivesse sentado e Chanyeol se erguesse respeitosamente sobre si. Um bufo chateado escapou dos lábios dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas eu não quero </span>
  <em>
    <span>outra </span>
  </em>
  <span>pessoa, eu quero você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não diga coisas como essa. Não é possível que não haja mais ninguém que você queira convidar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jongin, não seja insistente, esse garoto só vai parar de te encher quando você aceitar o convite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se permitiu virar o rosto para encarar Kyungsoo, que estava apoiado em uma lenha, o cotovelo de foto dele descansando calmamente ali, uma expressão quase entediada em sua expressão. “Não é possível que não haja mais alguém?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não tem.” Quem falou foi Chanyeol, fazendo os dois (tanto Kyungsoo quanto Jongin) o encararem. “Eu quero ir com </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Por que isso é tão ruim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franziu as sobrancelhas, lábios franzidos. “Não é ruim, é apenas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um silêncio. Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Apenas…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não parece certo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais alto cruzou os braços, parecendo não ter gostado da resposta. “E quem decidiu isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin apertou a carta que segurava nas mãos com um pouco de força, mas não muito, pois não queria amassar realmente o papel. “Chanyeol, eu trabalho para você. Você é um dos magos mais fortes desse país. Não há como você me convidar e isso ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tinha a expressão mais indignada que um dia Jongin já havia visto nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que não faz sentido é o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você </span>
  </em>
  <span>falou. Jongin, você pode trabalhar </span>
  <em>
    <span>comigo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, não </span>
  <em>
    <span>para mim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ok, você trabalha </span>
  <em>
    <span>comigo</span>
  </em>
  <span> e, acima de tudo, você é meu amigo. Um amigo muito importante, por sinal, ok? Então eu me </span>
  <em>
    <span>recuso </span>
  </em>
  <span>que fale esse tipo de coisa. Não, sério, isso foi apenas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, eu entendi!”</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Jongin falou, o cortando, suas bochechas ainda quentes por causa do que ele falou. “Eu apenas não entendo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bufou e Jongin podia jurar ter ouvido Kyungsoo rir divertidamente em algum momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não precisa entender, eu acho. Eu apenas quero ir com você. Se não for você, não será mais ninguém.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso é um absurdo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não é.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você ao menos </span>
  <em>
    <span>tem </span>
  </em>
  <span>outras pessoas para convidar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supostamente? Sim. Óbvio. Eu tenho outros amigos. Mas eu quero você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquelas frases, vindas de Chanyeol com tanta facilidade, faziam sua pele formigar. Acabou gemendo, frustrado e envergonhado. Murmurou um ‘céus’ baixinho e, dessa vez, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitivamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> ouviu a risada de Kyungsoo. O encarou com raiva. Ele era um traidor; o demônio deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergueu o rosto, sentindo-se quente, enquanto Chanyeol ainda tinha os braços cruzados, expressão séria, o encarando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você quer que eu decida </span>
  <em>
    <span>agora</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A festa é em cinco dias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me dê apenas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Chanyeol choramingou e Jongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>jurava </span>
  </em>
  <span>que só faltava ele bater o pé no chão, em birra. “é sério isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu que te pergunto isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pelos Deuses, garoto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin revirou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se eu aceitar, você tem que me prometer que será o único tipo de evento chique e formal na qual irei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele abriu a boca, chocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, é sério. Eu não sei se tenho estrutura para ir em outra, caso vá nessa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pareceu ponderar profundamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso… é negociável?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dependendo da ocasião, sim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se permitiu suspirar profundamente, massageando suas têmporas e, em seguida, beliscando a ponta do nariz. “Ok, então. Eu vou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol literalmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilhou</span>
  </em>
  <span>, com pequenos brilhos dourados exalando de si, seus olhos gritando em dourado e ele parecia deslumbrante. Jongin pensou que teria aceitado antes se pudesse ver aquele sorriso em seu rosto por mais tempo, mesmo que fosse às custas de </span>
  <em>
    <span>seu </span>
  </em>
  <span>sofrimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não esperava, entretanto, Chanyeol indo até ele, pondo sua mão em cima da que segurava a carta, apertando-a e a erguendo, entrelaçando os dedos; o mais alto se curvava um pouco, para que ficasse apenas um pouco equilibrados, mas não adiantou muito; Chanyeol ainda sorria encantadoramente, seus olhos não apenas dourados pela magia, mas com diversas cores, desde rosa, azul, verde, então um roxo, amarelo, prata; todas as cores se misturavam, como um cladespoio e a alegria parecia irradiar de cada </span>
  <em>
    <span>poro </span>
  </em>
  <span>de seu corpo. Aquilo o fez se sentir mais envergonhado, mas também surpreendentemente feliz, como se a alegria de Chanyeol fosse contagiosa. Quando o mais velho ergueu sua mão para mais próximo da boca dele e ali depositou um beijo casto, seu sorriso um pouco menor, mas sincero, onde suas ruguinhas no canto dos olhos ficavam proeminentes, Jongin definitivamente sabia que seu rosto possivelmente estava todo vermelho. “Obrigado.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquele momento, vendo Chanyeol tão de perto, feliz, apenas porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>, uma pessoa simples, iria com ele para uma festa </span>
  <em>
    <span>enorme</span>
  </em>
  <span>, enquanto sentia toda a sua barriga se embrulhar em algo que não sabia exatamente denominar, mas que o fazia sentir-se nervoso, mãos suadas e rosto quente, Jongin entendeu o conceito de que estava ferrado; de que todos os meses ao lado de Chanyeol eram mais do que </span>
  <em>
    <span>apenas </span>
  </em>
  <span>uma conexão entre chefe-trabalhador, mais do que apenas um momento onde ele poderia sair de sua rotina na fazenda. Aquilo havia se tornado </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas bochechas esquentaram novamente. Jongin não sabia como responder. Ele havia entendido as brincadeiras de Kyungsoo, as zombarias; havia entendido o </span>
  <em>
    <span>você é um idiota </span>
  </em>
  <span>de Sehum, porque ele definitivamente era um idiota. Céus. Ele era </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque, ali, parado, encarando um Chanyeol que transbordava de alegria, mas conseguia lhe dá o sorriso mais gentil possível, o mesmo Chanyeol que vinha se esforçando continuamente a aprender mais sobre ele, seus hobbies, seus costumes e suas manias, que havia criado uma saída no portal de sua casa no Vale das Flores apenas para que Jongin pudesse cuidar da pequena plantação que havia criado ali e não se esquecesse de suas raízes, o mesmo Chanyeol que aprendeu a cozinhar sua comida favorita, que havia lhe ensinado sobre poções e magias mesmo que não entendesse um terço do que se tratava, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol </span>
  </em>
  <span>que estava ali, para ele, em quase todas as situações de que havia ido morar com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>entendeu</span>
  </em>
  <span> o que sentia. Ele gostava dele. Desesperadamente. Irremediavelmente. E o sentimento era avassalador, porque gostar de alguém sem notar era algo, mas gostar </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabendo </span>
  </em>
  <span>que gostava era outra coisa totalmente diferente. Seu rosto queimava e Jongin sentia que poderia simplesmente sumir ali mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ainda segurava sua mão e o encarava, sorrindo. A única coisa que Jongin conseguiu responder, no entanto, foi um singelo “de nada, eu acho?” o que arrancou uma risada alta de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol soltou sua mão e se virou para ele, confuso, enquanto Jongin aproveitava a oportunidade para esconder seu rosto em suas mãos (mesmo que não pudesse gritar, pelo menos poderia se esconder minimamente).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin? O que foi?” A voz de Chanyeol soou. “Sinto que estou perdendo algo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, você definitivamente está.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin soltou um muxoxo irritado. Ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitivamente </span>
  </em>
  <span>ia apagar Kyungsoo. Jogar um balde de água inteiro. Acabou se encolhendo mais na cadeira. Sua ação não passou despercebida, entretanto, porque a risada que ecoou novamente deve ter significado algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gente?”</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Chanyeol falou, confuso. Jongin soltou outro muxoxo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Céus, como ele só queria sumir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca pensou que gostar de alguém pudesse ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>difícil. E ele só havia notado agora. Ir para esse baile definitivamente não foi uma decisão, não importava quão bonito o sorriso de Chanyeol fosse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin estava tão, tão ferrado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, a festa não estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>ruim quanto ele pensou que poderia estar. Tipo, até o momento estava tudo bem. Havia chegado, recebido atenção do rei, ouvido alguns cochichos da alta burguesia sobre </span>
  <em>
    <span>quem ele era? </span>
  </em>
  <span>ou </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, que rapaz é esse que acompanha o grande Mago? </span>
  </em>
  <span>e coisas do tipo </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>nada menos do que o esperado, honestamente </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> e, quando Chanyeol foi puxado por alguém chique de algum lugar importante para conversas </span>
  <em>
    <span>políticas </span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Jongin realmente não se esforçava para entender nada daquilo</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>, Jongin aproveitou a chance e foi para um canto do salão onde constantemente era bombardeado por doces exóticos e bebidas chiques que jamais em toda a sua vida beberia </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> mas, considerando que ele usava um termo mágico que foi moldado </span>
  <em>
    <span>com magia </span>
  </em>
  <span>exclusivamente para ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>apenas ele, que definitivamente tinha um tecido que custaria toda a sua fazenda </span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>algumas partes do seu corpo, nada mais o abalava</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, enquanto estava sozinho no canto do enorme salão do palácio, sozinho e bebendo alguma coisa com um gosto doce, talvez com um pouco de álcool, Jongin se sentiu meio sozinho. Ele gostaria de uma companhia, mesmo que quem devesse ser a companhia dele fosse Chanyeol </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>que, em algum nível, agradecia por não poder estar completamente consigo, pois o homem naquele terno era simplesmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>demais </span>
  </em>
  <span>para aguentar </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> e ele estava ocupado demais sendo o Mago do rei ou algo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi quando uma mulher bonita, jovem, de cabelos escuros e um sorriso divertido, se aproximou de si, que Jongin sentiu seus alarmes dispararem. Sinceramente, ele poderia querer companhia, mas era </span>
  <em>
    <span>péssimo </span>
  </em>
  <span>em socializar. Ainda mais com pessoas bonitas. Não era do feitio dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Pensando hoje, ele só conseguiu conversar com Chanyeol facilmente porque ambos estavam em uma situação levemente decrépita onde não dava </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente </span>
  </em>
  <span>para averiguar a aparência de outrem. Se fosse hoje, Jongin provavelmente teria cortado a conversa muito mais cedo, nem dando a chance de estar onde estava)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boa noite.” A voz dela soou e Jongin só conseguiu perceber como seu vestido preto, que chegava um pouco acima de seus tornozelos, com alguns babados na cintura e um decote singelo, era realmente bonito. O cabelo preto dela estava solto atrás, mas havia uma trança, como uma tiara, como penteado. “Espero não estar incomodando.” Ela tinha uma taça com algum líquido rosa em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin piscou ao ouvir sua afirmação e deu de ombros, apesar do constrangimento. “Está tudo bem", </span>
  <span>comentou</span>
  <span>,  “não há nenhum problema.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela sorriu, suave, seus lábios em um batom vermelho, se sobressaindo. “Fico feliz. Vi que estava sozinho e, como acompanhante do Mago do rei, provavelmente ficaria assim por um tempo, pensei em lhe fazer companhia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu, levemente. “Agradeço que tenha se dado ao trabalho de fazer isso e se incomodado a esse ponto, mas não era necessário.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mulher de nome desconhecido tinha a taça entre os dedos e mexeu o líquido dentro dele, descontraidamente. "Usufrui da solidão?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optou por beber um pouco de sua bebida, antes de responder. “Não muito. Mas não estava realmente ruim, aqui.” Falar a verdade para uma estranha nunca foi, de fato, uma opção; mas se permitir cair em suas conversas bobas e fáceis, mesmo que não fosse cem por cento sincero, não era um problema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela riu, levemente, um som doce. Jongin se pegou encarando, sobrancelhas levemente erguidas. A mulher retribuiu o olhar e sorriu. “Me chamo Kang Seulgi, por sinal.” Então estendeu a mão que estava apoiando seu outro braço, através do cotovelo; ela usava uma luva branca bonita. Jongin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e apertou a mão, não firmemente, mas de uma maneira gentil. Quando se afastaram, ela voltou a utilizar a mão para apoiar o seu outro braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me chamo Kim Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela sorriu, balançou a taça com o líquido fluorescente rosa e bebeu um gole. “Eu sei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você sabe?” A mulher concordou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Todos sabem o nome do acompanhante do Mago do rei.” Piscou, compreendendo. Apenas um ‘oh’ escapou de seus lábios. Seulgi sorriu, gentil. “Não se preocupe com isso. Não acho que alguém vá muito mais além do que seu próprio nome; se forem, não acredito que haja assédio, senão por parte dos… fofoqueiros." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fofoqueiros?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a taça, ainda em mãos, ela direcionou um dedo para algum ponto a distância; seguindo ele, Jongin notou que Seulgi apontava para um rapaz que tinha uma enorme câmera em mãos, enquanto na outra segurava o botão para o flash do objeto. Ela se virou para encará-lo, e sussurrou, ainda parada, lábios se movendo de maneira bastante fácil de ler. “Impressa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então Jongin entendeu. Concordou, sentindo-se um pouco mais desanimado do que o esperado. Não gostaria de virar alvo da imprensa, de jeito nenhum. Não era algo que saberia lidar. “Oh, garoto, não fique com essa expressão. Se lhe incomodarem, tenho certeza que seu namorado faria algo sobre. Chanyeol é um bom rapaz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao ouvir aquilo, sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas tentou não deixar a mostra seu constrangimento; Seulgi, entretanto, com seus olhos escuros (que cintilavam em um prata interessante, Jongin observou. Talvez ela fosse uma maga também?) e ergueu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu errei na nomenclatura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Hm…”</span><span>,</span> <span>ela</span><span> cantarolou. “Vocês vão se casar?”</span></p><p><span>Sentiu seu estômago esquentar mais. “Não!”</span><span>,</span> <span>comentou</span><span> rapidamente, sentindo que estava ficando com calor. “Não, não é isso, não somos casados, nem vamos casar </span><em><span>e </span></em><span>muito menos namoramos.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Seulgi ficou quieta, ainda o observando, mas logo desviou o olhar e bebeu um gole de sua bebida rosa. Jongin fez o mesmo com a sua, que era amarela, porém. Houve um silêncio temporário. “Isso é estranho.” Seulgi falou, sem o encarar. “Sabe, em todos esses anos que o rei faz um Baile Anual em Comemoração a Primavera, ou qualquer outro baile e festa, Chanyeol nunca convidou alguém.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ergueu as sobrancelhas, a encarando. “Sério?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela cantarolou baixinho novamente, concordando. “Sim. Ele sempre disse que gostaria de trazer alguém que gostasse verdadeiramente da companhia, mesmo que eu veja agora que foi um desperdício, visto que ele se permitiu focar mais nas conversas bobas com Minseok do que </span>
  <em>
    <span>te </span>
  </em>
  <span>fazer companhia, mas não o julgarei. Não é meu papel. Mas é uma surpresa, porque eu o conheço há tempos. Pensei que, com ele trazendo você ao baile, haveria um significado a mais.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sentiu algo em seu estômago se embolar e ele pensou que gostaria de finalizar a conversa ali; mas, nunca seguindo exatamente as coisas que queria, permitiu que continuasse. “Me sinto honrado, então, mas não há nada entre nós.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas você gosta dele.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação rodeada de dúvidas; era uma afirmação, com toda a certeza existente e Jongin se pegou arregalando os olhos, sentindo seu rosto esquentar novamente. Quando ia beber sua bebida, notou que tinha acabado; suspirou, frustrado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi ainda não o encarava, mas parecia pensativa. “Fico feliz que, de todas as pessoas pela qual ele poderia gostar, tenha sido você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin piscou. “Desculpe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente ela o encarou novamente, um pequeno sorriso adornando seus lábios dessa vez. “Você é um homem bom, Jongin. Em momento algum senti más intenções de você. Acredito que você conheça Kyungsoo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Permitiu que sua cabeça caísse levemente para o lado, em confusão. Um garçom passou por eles e pegou a taça de ambos e ofereceu uma nova, dessa vez com uma bebida azul. Ambos aceitaram e agradeceram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltaram para a conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, eu conheço.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você trabalha para Chanyeol, certo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, há alguns meses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acredito que Soo tenha lhe avisado sobre como Chanyeol pode estar cercado de maus boatos, mas ser uma boa pessoa?” Jongin concordou; aquela conversa havia sido uma das primeiras que ambos tiveram, mas nunca saiu, de fato, de sua cabeça. “Acredito, do fundo do meu coração, que Chanyeol é uma pessoa que põe tudo de si no que faz. Em ajudar o reino, em cuidar das pessoas que ama, em ajudar as pessoas que precisam. Então, quando ele amar, eu sabia que a pessoa amada seria muito amada; mas tive medo, muito receio, que a pessoa não fosse adequada a ele e se aproveitasse de seus sentimentos. Fico feliz que esse não vá ser o caso. Você parece retribuir o que ele tem com todo o seu coração.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sentiu seu rosto esquentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como você poderia saber disso? Sinto muito se for rude; nos conhecemos a pouco e mal nos falamos e…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, meu mal. Eu sou Kang Seulgi e sou uma maga especializada nos sentimentos humanos. Os sentimentos aqui</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>" Ela ergueu a mão que segurava a nova taça e passou por rapidamente por cima, como se mostrasse o salão. “flutuam para mim, em cores vívidas e brilhantes. O mesmo para você. Você é cercado de amor, mesmo se não estivéssemos falando sobre Chanyeol. Quando falamos sobre ele, você transborda de amor </span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>constrangimento. É adorável.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, isso…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não fique tão envergonhado. É natural. É adorável, ao meu ver.” Antes que Jongin pudesse falar algo, ela se ergueu da parede na qual estava apoiada. “Vejo que Chanyeol finalmente vai dar as caras. Espero que resolvam seus sentimentos em breve</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Então ela sorriu novamente. “</span>
  <span>Boa</span>
  <span> sorte.” O beijo discreto e inesperado que ela lhe deu na bochecha, o fez sentir seu rosto esquentar novamente e antes que pudesse falar algo, Kang Seulgi não estava mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim como ela apareceu, súbita e misteriosamente, ela desapareceu. E, antes que pudesse processar a conversa que havia acabado de ter, Chanyeol apareceu em toda a sua glória, uma pequena carranca em sua expressão e um bico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquilo, entretanto, ergueu as sobrancelhas, permitindo-se esquecer momentaneamente da conversa que havia acabado de ter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quê?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você estava falando com Seulgi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ela </span>
  <em>
    <span>beijou </span>
  </em>
  <span>você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foi um beijo na bochecha. Ela me fez uma boa companhia.” Chanyeol ainda tinha o bico. Jongin riu um pouco. “Isso é ciúmes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais alto cruzou os braços. “Não é </span>
  <em>
    <span>que</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ciúmes, ok? É só que da última vez que eu gostei de alguém e eu apresentei ela para minha irmã, e olhe que dessa vez eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>nem </span>
  </em>
  <span>apresentei ela a você, o menino acabou dando em cima dela. Na verdade, tenho um histórico </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruim </span>
  </em>
  <span>de gostar de pessoas que acabam gostando </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais </span>
  </em>
  <span>da minha irmã do que de mim. Meu mal se não queria que isso acontecesse com você, porque, tipo, eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente </span>
  </em>
  <span>gosto de você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não sabia o que processar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se processava o fato de que: 1) Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostava </span>
  </em>
  <span>dele </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>e Jongin poderia ser muitas coisas, mas ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>denso ao ponto de não pegar que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostar </span>
  </em>
  <span>dele não era apenas algo platônico e sim </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mesmo que talvez Sehun falasse o contrário. 2) Kang Seulgi era </span>
  <em>
    <span>irmã </span>
  </em>
  <span>dele </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>sério, eles não eram </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada </span>
  </em>
  <span>parecidos. Nem mesmo tinham o mesmo sobrenome! — e 3) Chanyeol acreditava que ele pararia de gostar dele apenas porque conheceu sua irmã. Tudo bem que ela era </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente </span>
  </em>
  <span>bonita e tudo isso, mas Jongin sempre foi muito fiel aos seus sentimentos. E seus sentimentos no momento gritavam, todos em seu ápice, o quanto realmente, realmente, gostava de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tipo, todos esses sentimentos rondavam a sua mente, seu peito se enchia por um carinho avassalador pelo homem a sua frente, que ainda falava </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>mas totalmente não entrava em seu ouvido o que era dito </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>e gesticulava com as mãos, uma carranca ainda em seus rostos. A única coisa que conseguiu, de fato falar, foi:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Espera, Seulgi é sua irmã?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, que falava sobre algo </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>talvez ainda reclamando </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>, parou e o encarou, piscando várias vezes; inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, o beicinho ainda em seus lábios. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ela é minha irmã. Mesmo que sejamos diferentes e tenhamos sobrenomes diferentes. É só que ela é tipo, meia-irmã. Só compartilhamos o mesmo pai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas vocês não se parecem em </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas ela </span>
  <em>
    <span>é</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestamente, nem mesmo Jongin sabia porque havia optado por falar sobre aquilo ao invés dos sentimentos; talvez fosse apenas para se distrair de sua vergonha interna e constrangimento absurdo que o rodeava. Chanyeol parecia não estar muito atento sobre esses sentimentos.</span>
</p><p><span>“Sinto muito por duvidar"</span><span>,</span> <span>começou</span><span> “se você diz que é, ela é.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas mais ainda, se possível, e seu bico se aprofundou; ele parecia uma criança. “Sobre o que vocês falaram?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin cruzou os braços, a taça ainda com a bebida pela metade em suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol piscou, sua postura se ajeitando. “Eu?” Jongin concordou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, você. Porque está surpreso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou curioso, talvez.” O mais novo se permitiu sorrir; “Não faça essa cara convencida, eu tenho o direito de ficar curioso se minha irmã mais velha e o garoto que eu gosto estão falando sobre </span>
  <em>
    <span>mim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso morreu, a vergonha, que sentia mas havia diminuído levemente com o antigo rumo da conversa, surgiu intensamente; soltou um muxoxo, desgostoso, o que fez Chanyeol franzir as sobrancelhas, agora, em confusão. “O que há?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, não é nada, é apenas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Apenas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você está falando tão casualmente que gosta de mim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho piscou; expressão logo caindo em confusão. “Porque eu gosto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas de Jongin esquentaram novamente; “Eu sei. Na verdade, não, eu não sabia.” Então Chanyeol abriu a boca, surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Espere, você não sabia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como eu deveria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como não? Eu sempre deixei explícito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin piscou. “Quando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como assim </span>
  <em>
    <span>quando</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu constantemente lhe entrego flores; dei, a ti, no dia dos namorados, um chocolate </span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>um ursinho de pelúcia. Além de que lhe levei a diversos encontros, em diversas parte do país; locais que nem mesmo a minha irmã eu levaria e eu a </span>
  <em>
    <span>amo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Como você não notou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, surpreso ao ouvir isso, abriu a boca, chocado. “Espere, eram </span>
  <em>
    <span>encontros</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Chanyeol soltou o ar pela boca, estupefato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro que eram encontros! O que mais seriam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pensei que estávamos saindo como amigos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que espécie de amigo é este que leva o outro a uma ilha e juntos fazem promessas na ponte que é considerada de </span>
  <em>
    <span>casais</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Deuses.” Chanyeol revirou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jura para mim que todos esses momentos pensou que eu estava saindo contigo como se fossemos </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigos</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestamente? Sim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, céus.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Sinto muito”</span><span>,</span> <span>falou</span><span>, suas bochechas quentes. “Eu deveria ter notado mais. Sinto muito se isso te constrangeu.”</span></p><p>
  <span>A expressão de Chanyeol se afrouxou; seus ombros, antes tensos, caíram e sua carranca sumiu lentamente, dando lugar a um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. “Não me aborreceu ou constrangeu, Jongin. Apenas me botou a pensar que, talvez, eu deveria ter sido mais direto. Teremos que fazer todos estes encontros novamente; porém, dessa vez, como encontros reais.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo se enrolou em sua barriga, agitado, quente, voraz, feliz. “Vai me convidar para sair? Como em um encontro real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então ele concordou seriamente. “Se você me permitir, sim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, eu gostaria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso que Chanyeol deu foi quase cegante; mas estava feliz que não era, pois vê-lo sorrir era uma das coisas que aprendeu a mais amar sobre ele. A alegria que tomou cada parte dele era visível e notável. Aquilo permitiu que o próprio Jongin, antes envergonhado e levemente tenso, ficasse mais à vontade: estava feliz. Aquela era a conclusão, o nome do sentimento que estava transbordando em seu corpo agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava muito feliz que era retribuído e que, mesmo que a maneira pela qual tenha descoberto tenha sido não-tão-especial ou dramática quanto em livros de romance, havia sido perfeita. Pois se encaixava com eles; dito em um momento casual, de maneira casual; lidar facilmente. Jongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostava </span>
  </em>
  <span>da facilidade com que poderia lidar com seus sentimentos para com Chanyeol, afinal. Nunca uma algazarra, exagerado. Mesmo que o homem não fosse exatamente discreto sobre eles, era possível lidar com eles facilmente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gostava </span>
  </em>
  <span>disso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amava </span>
  </em>
  <span>isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin estendeu sua mão e pegou a de Chanyeol, que entrelaçou os dedos; ele o olhava, o amor e felicidade em seus olhos; facilmente conseguiu retribuir o sentimento e o sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquele momento, teve certeza de três coisas: 1) gostava muito, muito, muito de Chanyeol. Aprender a amá-lo não seria difícil. E ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostaria </span>
  </em>
  <span>de aprender. 2) não se arrependeu em momento algum de ter saído de casa, em busca de </span>
  <em>
    <span>algo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mesmo que esse algo não fosse exatamente um mago super importante do reino, com 1,80 de altura, desordenado, que tinha contrato com um demônio do fogo simpático e que era muito, muito poderoso. Mas a vida era assim, mesmo. O acaso também. Eles lhe davam coisas que você não esperava exatamente; e esse presente recebido, Jongin cuidaria muito bem. 3) possivelmente não voltaria para casa. Teria que visitar Sehun e explicar; sabia que isso ocorreria, mas não se arrependeria. Não sabia, porém, o que faria com seus três cachorros. Mas Jongin pensaria nisso mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No momento, ele apenas gostaria de aproveitar a situação com Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E quando a música começou a tocar, indicando que os casais poderiam dançar, uma expressão expectante que surgiu em Chanyeol, Jongin não pôde fazer nada além de suspirar carinhosamente; “Dançarei contigo, mas você deve me guiar. Sou péssimo nisso. Não me culpe se eu pisar em teu pé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol riu alto, do fundo de sua barriga. “Jamais te culparia. Eu te guiarei, aqui, na dança e sempre que você precisar.” Então seus olhos brilharam e ele se afastou; suas mão se soltaram, mas ele logo a ergueu. “Então, aceita dançar essa coreografia comigo, sendo o meu par, meu </span>
  <em>
    <span>namorado</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Isso é um pedido de namoro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se você quiser que seja, será.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estufou o peito, a alegria borbulhando de cada poro em seu corpo. “Então, eu aceito. Dançar </span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>namorar contigo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então segurou a mão dele e permitiu ser levado para o meio do salão, dançando; ninguém realmente os encarava, era só Jongin e Chanyeol, Chanyeol e Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou feliz.” Se permitiu falar, encarando Chanyeol nos olhos. “Obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sorriu, carinhosamente, seus olhos se fechando levemente na ação, pequenas rugas aparecendo no canto dos olhos. “Eu só te trouxe a minha casa; de resto, nada fiz, realmente. Quem fez, foi você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você me permitiu ficar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunca houve motivo para o contrário.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fico feliz por isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu também fico. Mas, honestamente, sempre soube que você ficaria. Não necessariamente comigo, assim, mas que você seria algo na minha vida. Senti isso desde o primeiro encontro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de seus pés se embaralharem, Chanyeol mantinha a mão firme em sua cintura, guiando-o. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por quê?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque há magia em suas veias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin, então, arregalou os olhos. Porque, mesmo quando negava continuamente que não era mágico, não havia nada lá, Chanyeol sempre afirmou o contrário; que ele era, que todos tinham um pouco e que Jongin tinha </span>
  <em>
    <span>muita</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mesmo que não visse. Desde o primeiro encontro, ele dizia isso. Até hoje, mesmo agora, Jongin não sabia o quão sério era sua afirmação, mas permitiu que ela entrasse em sua mente e, com isso, sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, há magia em nossas veias. E eu sou feliz por isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A música não parou. Ambos continuaram dançando. E não pararia tão cedo; porque, enquanto a música tocava, a música de suas vidas, eles seguiram o ritmo e iriam permanecer juntos, não importava o que acontecesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <b>EXTRA UM: SEHUN</b>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Então, quando é o casamento?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Começamos a namorar a pouco, Sehun. Dê-nos tempo para aproveitar isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ao menos, eu estava certo sobre você gostar dele.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin revirou os olhos. “Acredito que todos sabiam, exceto eu próprio. Sinto-me um idiota quanto penso nisso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun bebeu um gole de café. “Não se sinta. Você é.” Jongin revirou os olhos. “Mas se não é seu casamento, porque está me visitando? Deixei explícito que só o queria quando fosse o casamento.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas você afirmou explicitamente que queria conhecê-lo, também.” Um zumbido saiu da garganta do mais novo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É verdade. Agora, pode ir. Estou feliz vivendo minha mansa vida. Seus cachorros me amam mais agora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é estúpido. Também senti sua falta.” Sehun ergue os olhos e sorri, gentilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, eu senti. Bem-vindo de volta a sua primeira casa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sorriu, estupidamente, a alegria borbulhando. “Estou de volta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas já vai, não é?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então o mais velho dentro dos dois riu, incrédulo e Sehun bateu os cílios. “Estúpido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E foi assim, entre provocações, que ambos passaram o resto do dia e da tarde, até que Sehun conhecesse Chanyeol e erguesse as sobrancelhas para Jongin e falasse: “Você tem um bom olho.” ganhando um soco de Jongin, uma risada constrangida de Chanyeol e uma risada alta e vibrante do próprio Sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <b>EXTRA DOIS: ANOS DEPOIS</b>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ei, Jongin.” Jongin, que lia o livro, soltou um pequeno muxoxo para indicar que o ouvia; ambos estavam na cama, Chanyeol com as pernas sobre suas coxas, cabeça enterrada no ombro do mais novo, sonolento. “</span>
  <span>Eu</span>
  <span> te amo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sorriu e ergueu a cabeça, sua mão repousando nos cabelos bagunçados de seu namorado. “Sim, eu também amo você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um cantarolado surgiu de sua garganta; Jongin continuou a ler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu quero me casar com você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não parou de ler, apenas sorriu. “Eu também gostaria de me casar com você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso é um sim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Para você?” Então ele fechou o livro calmamente e repousou ele sobre sua virilha, coberta pelo cobertor macio de algodão. “Sempre será sim.”</span>
</p><p><span>Chanyeol sorriu e juntou os lábios sobre os dele, em um beijo casto, um sorriso surgindo ali. “Estou feliz”</span><span>,</span> <span>sussurrou</span><span>, como um segredo, os lábios ainda juntos. “Estou muito feliz, por tudo.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Eu também</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Jongin se afastou. “</span>
  <span>Estou</span>
  <span> feliz por ter magia em minhas veias, que me levaram a você. Sou feliz por amar você</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Então deu outro selinho. “</span>
  <span>Sou</span>
  <span> muito, muito feliz. Obrigado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol fechou os olhos, sonolentos, mas seu sorriso não desapareceu. “Você sempre será bem vindo, meu amor.”</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>